


At a Glance

by itsinthestars82, Missmary1114



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars82/pseuds/itsinthestars82, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmary1114/pseuds/Missmary1114
Summary: Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus celebrate after surviving 1754.  When Rufus leaves Wyatt and Lucy decide to stay out a little longerFan Fic #Lyattweek Day 1





	At a Glance

"After this I am going to eay my body weight in chocodiles" Rufus replied both relieved and excited to be back to the present.  
Wyatt smiles at Lucy "about that" Lucy replies as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a box Hostess Chocodiles.  
"no" Rufus replies with glee.  
"they are all yours" "Thank you"  
Lucy takes a pause looks at her drink and back up "I wasn't sure if we were ever going to see any of this again"  
Wyatt smiles "yeah we got lucky"  
With a look of indecision "you know if you believe there is ever such a thing as luck"  
"Whats wrong" Wyatt asks  
"I know you were angry with me for not telling you about the journal but you never asked me why"  
"Its water under the bridge, it was a cheap fake right?"  
Lucy pauses "Thats the thing if I'm being really honest with myself. I don't know if it is. Its just really crazy the mix of cursive and print the way that I make my j's.  
Wyatt it looks so real, and I have thought so since the hindenberg and that is what I am meant to be helping flynn"  
Wyatt looks at glass and back at Lucy "It's not what you are meant to be you don't want to write a journal don't write it"  
"My whole life I have believed that everything happens for a reason. That that for all of us there is some plan for each one of us that comes from some" Lucy says as her finger traces the table  
"Higher power? I never took you as the spirital type" he replies  
"well I am and what does the spiritual type look like actually. The thing is if this is my job now protecting history, preserving the past, saving the things that are meant to be. How can I believe in fate and not believe in fate and not my own fate"  
Wyatt looks to Refus "help me out Rufus."  
"Don't look at me my degrees in physics not metaphysics - we are in uncharted water here"  
After a pause Wyatt glances down at Lucy's drink on the table "Have a drink... humor me."  
"okay" Lucy takes a drink and looks at Wyatt.  
"okay now did you decide to take that drink or was it prewritten some kind of history that you were meant to take that drink?  
you made the choice Lucy. and that's what history is. Right Choices, some small, stupid, some momumental but we make them.  
but we make them so if your not happy with the history that Flynn has predicted for you... than rewrite it."  
Lucy glances at Wyatt than Rufus. The music in the bar surrounds then but is momentarily stopped by a vibration on the table.  
Rufus glances down at his screen where the name "Jiya" flashes and he quickly grabs his phone.  
"Well guys it has been swell and but I am going to go and play some video games and go to bed, have a nice night"  
Wyatt and Lucy smile at Rufus then each other. "Have a nice night Rufus" Wyatt replies.  
Rufus throws down a $10 bill on the table and nearly runs toward the door.  
Wyatt and Lucy smile as they finish their drinks.  
"It has been a long day maybe we should head out too" Wyatt says as he drinks the rest of his whiskey.  
"Yes" Lucy says reluctantly. She wants to speak more on the subject but how. "Maybe we can talk more as we walk back to your apartment to the cars"  
"Sure" Wyatt says as he leaves his finished glass. The waitress walks by and sees the $10 on the table. "Did you need anything else?"  
"We are fine, this is for you" Wyatt says as he hands the waitress the $10. "Thanks, have a nice night"  
Lucy grabs her purse and coat and slides out of the booth. They both reach the door and Wyatt opens it first for Lucy.  
"Thank you" Lucy says as she passes. She walks ahead nearly lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts"  
Lucy looks at the ground then back at Wyatt. "Its just... I don't get it. Why would I write those things in the journal Wyatt?"  
"All my life I have studied history and trying to get into the mind of these historical figures we are now meeting. Why would I send him on this chase?"  
"Lucy you didn't send him anywhere, he decided to journey into history and change things" he replies as he kicks a rock.  
"But Why? What is it about these dates? I mean we are chosing points in history but why these points? How are they connected?"  
"Lucy, who knows why. I asked him back in 72 why and he said Rittenhouse was so interwoven he had to do what he was doing"  
Lucy shakes her head and looked at the approaching building.  
"Well there is my car I should go..." she replies.  
"No. Please come up. Where will you go? Didn't you tell your mom you were out of town for Mason Industries?" Wyatt replies.  
"Yes. I just figured I would go to a hotel for the night"  
"Come up. Wyatt climbs the few front steps to his building and opens the door for Lucy.  
Lucy thinks to herself - Keep it together Preston as she walks in before Wyatt.

The morning light hits through the third floor window as Lucy eyes begin to flutter. For a few brief moment she tries to remember where she is. Her head hurts  
but not as bad as it normally does when she drink late. On the coffee table she finds newspapers and letters.  
It was only a few seconds before she fully realizes with a jolt she is at Wyatts apartment. She fell asleep. Wait where is she... Oh the couch. Wait where did this  
blanket come from? Lucy slowly starts to rise from the couch. She finds her shoes and her purse and begins to walk toward the door.  
"Hey" says Wyatt walking out of his bedroom hair wet from a recent shower and a form fitting t-shirt and jeans.  
She can't help but look. Mouth dry but she manages to close her mouth before too much time has passed.  
"Hi" Lucy Replies. "Want Coffee? I was about to make a pot"  
"Sure" Lucy replies. "So I didn't say anything super embarassing right?" Lucy says as blushes.  
"No, you were fine. We talked until probably 2 when you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you so I brought you a blanket"  
"Thank you"  
Wyatt grabs a coffee mug from the cabinet and grabs the now full pot of coffee and pours a cup.  
"So what are your plans for today? Would you like breakfast?"  
"I don't want to impose" replies Lucy.  
"It's no problem Lucy, I enjoy you being here. Actually you are the first guest I have had at my apartment. It is nice."  
"Really, the first guest huh?"  
"Yeah, I don't get out too much"  
"I can't see that for some reason. You seem like the popular guy."  
"Lets just say I don't find reasons to really go out...until now"  
They hold a glance for a few seconds. A nearby car honk outside of the apartment window breaks the trance.  
"So I should go. I need to research the next mission" Lucy replies as she drinks some of the coffee and leaves.  
Lucy quickly closes the door behind her.  
"Good job" and she shakes her head a red blush still present on her face. She brings her hand to her face to calm her overwhelming blush as she leaves  
As she gets in the car she looks at her phone a missed call from Noah. She will check later. One problem at at time.  
Wyatt grabs Lucy's glass and smiles as he drinks the rest of her coffee and puts the cup in the sink.  
What did Flynn have planned next?


End file.
